Elvis Presleyn diskografia
Albumit ;1956 *''Elvis Presley'' *''Elvis'' ;1957 *''Loving You'' *''Elvis' Christmas Album'' ;1958 *''Elvis' Golden Records, Vol 1'' *''King Creole'' ;1959 *''For Lp Fans Only'' *''A Date With Elvis'' *''50.000.000 Elvis Fans Can't Be Wrong'' (Elvis' Golden Records vol.2) ;1960 *''Elvis Is Back'' *''G.I. Blues'' *''His Hand In Mine'' ;1961 *''Something For Everybody'' *''Blue Hawaii'' ;1962 *''Pot Luck'' *''Girls! Girls! Girls!'' ;1963 *''It Happened At The World's Fair'' *''Elvis' Golden Records, Vol 3'' *''Fun In Acapulco'' ;1964 *''Kissin' Cousins'' ;1965 *''Girl Happy'' *''Elvis for Everyone'' *''Harum Scarum'' ;1966 *''Frankie and Johnny'' *''Paradise, Hawaiian Style'' *''Spinout'' ;1967 *''How Great Thou Art'' *''Double Trouble'' *''Clambake'' ;1968 *''Elvis' Golden Records, Vol 4'' *''Speedway'' *''Elvis NBC-Tv Special'' ;1969 *''From Elvis in Memphis'' *''Elvis in Person (From Vegas To Memphis)'' *''Back in Memphis'' ;1970 *''On Stage'' *''That's the Way it is'' ;1971 *''Elvis Country'' *''Love Letters from Elvis'' *''Elvis Sings The Wonderful World Of Christmas'' ;1972 *''Elvis Now'' *''He Touched Me'' *''Elvis As Recorded At Madison Square Garden'' ;1973 *''Aloha from Hawaii Via Satellite'' *''Elvis (Fool)'' *''Raised on Rock'' ;1974 *''Good Times'' *''Elvis As Recorded Live On Stage In Memphis'' ;1975 *''Promised Land'' *''Elvis Today'' ;1976 *''From Elvis Presley Boulevard In Memphis'' ;1977 *''Moody Blue'' Singlet ;1954 *''That's All Right Mama / Blue Moon Of Kentucky'' *''Good Rockin' Tonight / I Don't Care If The Sun Don't Shine'' ;1955 *''Milk Cow Blues Boogie / Your A Heartbreaker'' *''I'm Left, You're Right, She's Gone / Baby Lets Play House'' *''Mystery Train / Forget To Remember To Forget'' ;1956 *''Heartbreak Hotel'' / I Was The One *''Blue Suede Shoes'' / Tutti Frutti *''I Want You I Need You I Love You / My Baby Left Me'' *''Hound Dog / Don't Be Cruel'' *''I'm Counting On You / I Got A Woman'' *''I’ll Never Let You Go / I’m Gonna Sit Right Down And Cry'' *''Trying To Get To You / I Love You Because'' *''Blue Moon / Just Because'' *''Money Honey / One Sided Love Affair'' *''Shake Rattle And Roll / Lawdy Miss Clawdy'' *''Love Me Tender / Any Way You Want Me'' ;1957 *''Too Much / Playing For Keeps'' *''All Shook Up / That’s When Your Heartaches Begins'' *''Teddy Bear / Loving You'' *''Jailhouse Rock / Treat Me Nice'' *''Don’t / I Beg Of You'' ;1958 *''Where My Ring Around You Neck / Dontcha Think Its Time?'' *''Hard Headed Woman / Don’t Ask Me Why'' *''King Creole / Trouble / Young Dreams / Crawfish / Dixieland Rock'' *''One Night / I Got Stung'' ;1959 *''A Fool Such As I / I Need Your Love Tonight'' *''A Big Hunk O Love / My Wish Came True'' ;1960 *''Stuck On You / Fame And Fortune'' *''I'ts Now Or Never / Mess Of Blues Are You Lonesome Tonight / I Gotta Know'' ;1961 *''Surrender / Lonely Man'' *''I Feel So Bad / Wild In The Country'' *''Little Sister / His Latest Flame'' *''Can’t Help Falling In Love / Rock-A-Hula Baby'' ;1962 *''Good Luck Charm / Anything That’s Part Of You'' *''She’s Not You / Just Tell Her Jim Said Hello'' *''Return To Sender / Where Do You Come From?'' ;1963 *''One Broken Heart For Sale / They Remind Me Too Much Of You'' *''You’re The Devil In Disguise / Please Don’t Drag That String Around'' *''Bossa Nova Baby / Witchcraft'' *''Kiss Me Quick / Suspicion'' ;1964 *''Kissin’ Cousins / It Hurts Me'' *''Viva Las Vegas / What’d I Say'' *''Such A Night / Never Ending'' *''Ain’t That Loving You Baby? / Ask Me'' *''Blue Christmas / Wooden Heart'' ;1965 *''Do That Clam / You’ll Be Gone'' *''Crying In The Chapel / I Believe In The Man In The Sky'' *''(Such An) Easy Question / It Feels Right'' *''I’m Yours / Long Lonely Highway'' *''Puppet On A String / Wooden Heart'' *''Blue Christmas / Santa Claus Is Back In Town'' ;1966 *''Tell Me Why / Blue River'' *''Joshua Fit The Battle / Known Only To Him'' *''Milky White Way / Swing Down Sweet Chariot'' *''Frankie And Johnny / Please Don’t Stop Lovin’ Me'' *''Love Letters / Come What May'' *''Spinout / All That I Am'' *''If Every Day Was Like Christmas / How Would You Like To Be?'' ;1967 *''Indescribably Blue / Fools Fall In Love'' *''Long Legged Woman / That’s Someone You’ll Never Forget'' *''There’s Always Me / Judy'' *''Big Boss Man / You Don’t Know'' ;1968 *''Guitar Man / High Heel Sneakers'' *''U.S Male / Stay Away Joe'' *''You’ll Never Walk Alone / We Call On Him'' *''Let Yourself Go / Your Time Hasn’t Come Yet Baby'' *''A Little Less Conversation / Almost In Love'' *''If I Can Dream / Edge Of Reality'' ;1969 *''Memories / Charro'' *''How Thou Art / His Hand In Mine'' *''In The Ghetto / Any Day Now'' *''Clean Up Your Own Back Yard / The Fair Is Moving On'' *''Suspicious Minds / You’ll Think Of Me'' *''Don’t Cry Daddy / Rubberneckin’'' ;1970 *''Kentucky Rain / My Little Friend'' *''The Wonder Of You / Mama Liked The Roses'' *''I’ve Lost You / The Next Step Is Love'' *''You Don’t Have To Love Me / Patch It Up I Really Don’t Want To Know / There Goes My Everything'' ;1971 *''Rags To Riches / Where Did They Go Lord'' *''Live / Only Believe'' *''I’m Leavin’ / Heart Of Rome'' *''It's Only Love / The Sound Of Your Cry'' *''Merry Christmas Baby / O Come All Ye Faithful'' ;1972 *''Until Its Time For You To Go / We Can Make The Morning'' *''Bosom Of Abraham / He Touched Me'' *''An American Trilogy / The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face'' *''Burning Love / It’s A Matter Of Time'' *''Separate Ways / Always On My Mind'' ;1973 *''Steamroller Blues / Fools'' *''Raised On Rock / Fool'' ;1974 *''I’ve Got A Thing About You Baby / Take Good Care Of Her'' *''If You Talk In Your Sleep / Help Me'' *''Promised Land / Its Midnight'' *''My Boy / Thinking About You'' ;1975 *''T-R-O-U-B-L-E / Mr Songman'' *''Bringing It Back / Pieces Of My Life'' ;1976 *''Hurt / For The Heart'' *''Moody Blue / She Thinks I Still Care'' ;1977 *''Way Down / Pledging My Love'' EP:t ;1956 *''Elvis Presley'' *''Elvis Presley (tupla-EP)'' *''Heartbreak Hotel'' *''Elvis Presley'' *''The Real Elvis'' *''Anyway You Want Me'' *''Elvis vol. 1'' *''Love Me Tender'' *''Elvis vol. 2'' ;1957 *''Strictly Elvis'' *''Peace in the Valley'' *''Just for You'' *''Loving You vol. 1'' *''Loving You vol. 2'' *''Jailhouse Rock'' *''Elvis Sings Christmas Songs'' ;1958–1959 *''King Creole vol. 1'' *''King Creole vol. 2'' *''Elvis Sails (lehdistötilaisuus 22.9.1958)'' *''Christmas With Elvis'' *''A Touch Of Gold vol. 1'' (1959) *''A Touch Of Gold vol. 2'' (1959) ;1960 *''A Touch Of Gold'' ;1961 *''Elvis by request'' ;1962 *''Follow That Dream'' *''Kid Galahad'' ;1964 *''Viva Las Vegas'' 1965 *''Tickle Me'' ;1966 *''Frankie And Johnny'' *''Paradise Hawaiin Style'' *''Spinout'' ;1967 *''Easy Come Easy Go'' Kokoelmat * Elvis Forever (1974) * Inspirations (1980) * The Essential Elvis Presley (2007) Luokka:Diskografiat